Nightmare
by South Park Kid
Summary: Cartman wakes up from a nightmare and goes to his half-brother Scott for help. Scottman brotherly love.


**Nightmare**

"Alrighty boys," Ms. Cartman chirped in a sing-song voice, clearing dirty dishes off the table, "Time for bed." Eric whined for a second helping of chocolate cake, while the second boy, a redheaded teenager, stood up solemnly from his chair.

Liane had adopted Scott after word got out that he was Eric's half-brother. The moody fourteen year-old had been living with them for almost a month now. He stayed in the bedroom at the end of the hall, the one that had previously held all of Cartman's unused or unwanted toys that he couldn't bear to part with. Of course the chubby fourth grader was outraged by this, but Ms. Cartman threatened him with another visit from the Dog Whisperer if he were to misbehave.

Scott forced a smile at Liane (she had taken him in after all) and shot a glare at Cartman before retreating to his room. "Mooooooooom!" The chubby boy cried, "Scott was being mean to me!" Liane simply kissed her son on the forehead and smiled.

"I'm sure it was just your imagination sweetie pie, now off to bed!" she said, shooing him out of the kitchen. Cartman huffed angrily, slamming his door with unnecessary force. He grabbed Clyde Frog and slipped under the covers, a scowl still set on his face as he drifted off to sleep. 

Cartman jolted awake suddenly in the dark bedroom, air coming in ragged breaths that made his chest move up and down rapidly. He had been having a particularly bad nightmare about Visitors again. He slid out of bed, pulling Clyde frog along with him and headed out of his room. He tried to open his mother's door, but it was locked again. She must be working tonight. He was about to yell when a noise in the dark startled him. Cartman jumped, and ran to the only other inhabited room in the house. Scott's.

The ginger boy jumped when his door slammed open, revealing a pale faced, scared looking Eric Cartman in the doorway. Scott pulled off his headphones, sneering at the younger boy. "What do you want fatty?" He snapped. Cartman screeched as another banging noise emitted from the hallway, and ran over to the edge of his half-brother's bed.

"P-P-Please l-let me sleep in here tonight Scott!" Cartman pleaded. Scott snorted, shoving the others hands off his bed.

"No way tubby! Sleep in your own room," he scoffed, looking back down at the book he was reading. Cartman sniffed, tears sliding down his puffy cheeks. Scott was taken aback. "Are… are you crying?!" He asked in a high-pitched voice.

Cartman quickly rubbed his eyes, in attempt to cover up his tears. "N-no!" He said, his voice thick.

Scott sighed in defeat, sliding to the far end of his bed and pulling the duvet down. Cartman's face lit up. He jumped into bed next to Scott and tugged the covers up to his chin. He older boy rolled his eyes, turning on his side to his back faced Cartman.

The eight year-old smiled contently, hugging Clyde Frog to his chest. "Thanks… Scott…" he said drowsily.

"Goodnight Eric," Scott replied, drifting off to sleep himself.

"Eric honey, time to wake up," Liane called, knocking on her son's bedroom door. She opened it quietly, only to find the bed empty. "Well that's strange," she said to herself, walking down the hall to the second door.

"Scottie dear," she said, opening her adopted sons door. Scott was hugging his younger brother, deep asleep. Cartman's tiny fists gripped Scott's pajama top, his face peaceful with dreams. Ms. Cartman smiled, closing the door again slightly. "Well now isn't that just the cutest thing," She said, going to fetch her camera.

I support Scott Tenorman. He's my favorite ginger. After 201, I went right on to FFN and looked for some Scottman, and there was none! I was like "Wtf is this?!" After patiently waiting and diligently searching for two weeks, there was still none. So I decided to write my own dammit.

I think there's only one other fanfiction with them in it! THIS IS MADNESS! They're such cute brothers! Somebody write me some Scottman___**NOW**_. Yeah, bold, italic, capitalized and underlined. It's that serious.


End file.
